


Punishment&Reward

by Saturn9



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn9/pseuds/Saturn9
Summary: Turns out Mo Guan Shan really likes getting spanked.





	Punishment&Reward

**Author's Note:**

> just something short and shitty on account of how much i love these two.

“Do you want to find out what happens if you don't listen?” 

Mo Guan Shan's breath was heavy against He Tian's shoulder. They hadn't done anything like this before, and as usual, the redhead resisted. Despite the vaguely concealed threat, He Tian wouldn't follow through with violence this time. Sometimes the redhead needed some encouragement, or more like an excuse, to let himself follow along. When Guan Shan finally moved, it wasn't to leave like He Tian expected.

He had actually listened. Hands braced on one side of He Tian's legs, knees on the other; long legs led up to a round ass that he couldn't help but squeeze. Slender fingers couldn't stay, though, and instead trailed to the waistband of sweatpants. He tugged them down, over the curve of a surprisingly supple ass, along with his underwear. 

“What the dick do you --”

He Tian's other hand wound into copper hair to shove that dirty mouth down into his thigh, effectively muffling the steam of curses that began to fly. 

Slap. 

It was light. Testing, both the bounce of the pale ass and Mo Guan Shan's resolve. The lithe body immediately went stiff. His jaw clenched so hard that He Tian could feel the cord of muscle where it pressed into his thigh. But the redhead wasn't moving. He was deathly silent for once, as still as a statue. 

Slap.

He jerked. His head pressed back into He Tian’s hand, but it was for show. A play at struggling, so he could say he didn't want it. As if he could hide the way his breath hitched, his jaw going slack again, back nearly arching as if to ask for more. 

Slap. Slap. Slap. 

Pale skin warmed beneath He Tian's hand, turning pink first, then red. Mo Guan Shan was uncharacteristically quiet, the silence punctuated only by the smack of skin on skin and stifled grunts that pressed into He Tian's thigh. The spanks only grew harder, hard enough to make He Tian's hand sting, then hard enough to make it ache down to the bone. 

Guan Shan's ass was turning purple. Each heavy-handed smack had him jerking forward with a choked, pained gasp. Face red with embarrassment, lips swollen from being bitten, eyes wet. He'd never looked so good. So fuckable. 

“Stop,” the redhead gasped out. 

“What did you just say.” Despite the danger in his voice, He Tian's hand came to rest on hot, over-sensitive skin. 

“Stop-- I--”

Something wet dripped onto He Tian's leg, soaking through his thin pants. Except it was the leg beneath Guan Shan's hips, not his face. 

Oh.

He Tian's hesitation had the redhead wriggling to get free, red with shame. His dick brushed against He Tian's leg, smearing precum on his trousers. It startled him back to life; quick hands pressed the redhead back down, firm against the back of his neck and the curve of his thighs. 

“What, you don't think I'm done with you, do you?” 

His only answer was a choked noise and a shudder. He Tian would do horrible, depraved things to get that reaction again. 

“Touch yourself.” 

“Fuck no, you pervert, no way in hell--” 

A conflicted groan tore itself from Guan Shan's chest so violently that it sounded painful. All it took was a little pressure, Tian’s thigh lifting just enough to touch the hard dick hanging beneath a flat stomach. 

“Go on,” He Tian urged, and this time he got what he wanted. One pale hand shot down to palm an aching cock; the sound of it was lewd and wet, beneath the quiet whimper that Guan Shan didn't quite manage to suppress. “You're going to come,” he said, “And when you do, you're going to think about how a little punishment made you drip for me.”

It didn't take much to push the redhead over the edge. One firm squeeze of his bruising ass, the tease of He Tian's thumb over his dry hole. He came hard, violent, with a loud, “fuck.” Boneless, he collapsed into He Tian's lap, heaving with the effort of each labored gasp for air.

“Good boy,” He Tian said with a grin and a pat to Guan Shan's cheek. 

“Fuck you,” the redhead replied weakly. 

“Yeah,” He Tian agreed almost wistfully. “Maybe next time.”


End file.
